Templado
by Kaoruko Hina
Summary: Las predicciones de la luna son siempre ambiguas, eso lo sabe todo el mundo. Tanto, que incluso pueden pasar cientos de años, personas, situaciones, hasta llegar a encontrar la respuesta. Y eso Jack lo sabe muy bien. Jack/OC


_¡Hola! Esta es la primerísima vez que escribo un fic sobre Jack Frost, así que perdonad si no me ha quedado del todo bien. Es un one shot - de momento - que me ha rondado por la cabeza tras ver hace un par de días la película con unos amigos. Más o menos la cuarta vez que la veía, ¡y me sigue encantando! Por ahí he leído que tiene un libro, ¿alguien sabría decirme si es cierto?_

_En fin, no tengo mucho más que decir, sólo que os lo paséis bien leyendo y que me dejéis un comentario con vuestra opinión. Si veis alguna falta de ortografía, POR FAVOR, dejádmelo escrito también, porque lo he repasado pero ya se sabe, siempre puedes dejarte algo __

_Y ahora...¡A disfrutar!_

* * *

**_Templado_**

Natasha tenía el pelo negro como la noche y los ojos de color oliva, la piel morena y la cara llena de pecas que apenas se veían. Era una chica amable y risueña, a la par que un poco seria y responsable ya a sus cortos diecisiete años.

Pero hacía mucho tiempo que no pasaba por aquel sitio, concretamente, cinco años.

Se agachó y retiró un poco la nieve que cubría el nombre grabado en la tumba que yacía bajos sus pies: Jamie Bennett.

Suspiró un poco al verlo, sacando un poco de vaho por el frío. Era casi navidad y jamás en su vida había visto un paisaje tan nevado, era como si…no. Sacudió la cabeza para quitarse esas ideas sin ton ni son. Ya no era niña, no podía seguir creyendo en esas cosas que no tenían ni pies ni cabeza.

Se puso un mechón tras la oreja y se quitó el guante de la mano derecha, poniendo la mano justo encima del nombre.

-Hola abuelo –dijo, sonriendo con cierta tristeza - ¿cómo estás?

Silencio.

-Perdona que no haya venido a verte, no he sido capaz de…-paró de hablar en cuanto sintió que se le quebraba la voz, respiró hondo y se tranquilizó – ha sido muy duro para todos. Te echamos de menos…yo…te echo de menos…

Acarició un poco la lápida y apoyó las rodillas en el suelo, intentando no mojarse demasiado.

-Papá y mamá han venido también, como siempre, están en casa de la abuela –dijo – están preparando la cena y…-se quedó en silencio un par de minutos, sin saber cómo empezar. Se sentía un poco tonta hablándole a una tumba y además, diciéndole lo que tenía ganas de soltar desde hacía tiempo.

Pero no había vuelta atrás, se había decidido. Desde que murió su abuelo que había perdido parte de su ilusión, aquella que el abuelo Jamie alimentaba con sus historias y cuentos fantásticos en los que siempre estaba, sino como protagonista, como personaje importante, Jack Frost.

Sonrió y se sonrojó un poco al pensar en eso. Desde pequeña que le gustaban esos cuentos, incluso creía en ellos, creía en Jack Frost. Creía de verdad que aquellas batallas que le narraba su abuelo eran ciertas. Hasta que murió.

Pidió a Papá Noel que se lo devolviera, pero no lo hizo. Pidió al Conejito de Pascua que en vez de huevos, aquel año pudiera encontrarse a su abuelo escondido en algún seto, esperando el momento idóneo para pegarle un susto y después reírse a pleno pulmón, pero eso nunca pasó. Pidió al Hada de los dientes que en vez de monedas por sus pequeños dientes de leche, hiciera que su abuelo viniera a arroparla por las noches, pero no lo hizo. Pidió a Sandman que volviera sus sueños realidad, pero jamás lo hizo. Y se lo pidió a él. Le pidió a Jack Frost que la ayudara de cualquier forma, pero nunca recibió respuesta.

Y dejó de creer.

Pero era curioso cómo, a pesar de que ya no creía, la época del año en la que más segura se sentía era invierno. Cuando la nieve lo cubría todo por completo, cuando el viento helado de invierno ponía los pelos de punta.

También era curioso que ese mismo viento fuera el que le dijera que debía visitar a su abuelo.

Como si el viento le hablara.

-A veces echo de menos tus historias –dijo, cerrando la mano en un puño –ojalá pudieras contarme uno por última vez. Un cuento sobre Jack Frost, mi favorito, aquel en el que le viste por primera vez…

Sonrió de nuevo, sintiéndose un poco estúpida. Aunque en realidad tampoco le importaba tanto.

No recibió respuesta alguna, pero tras un rato, pudo notar una fría pero suave brisa sobre su persona. Se estremeció y el corazón le empezó a ir a mil por hora. No era que no fuese normal ese tipo de temporal, al fin y al cabo era invierno; pero ella, muy para sus adentros, sentía que había algo más.

No. No podía haber algo más, todo eso no existía, llevaba años intentando convencerse de ello y ahora que por fin lo conseguía, no iba a echarlo todo a perder.

Pero volvió a sentir aquel viento, y esta vez fue tan fuerte que se levantó de golpe, asustada.

-¿Quién anda ahí? –preguntó, por inercia. Sabía que había sido el viento, pero había notado una presencia, un algo que no sabía identificar. Y tenía mucho miedo –te…tengo un spray de pimienta y no dudaré en usarlo –balbuceó, sacándolo un poco a trompicones de su bolso.

Pero nada pasó, durante unos cortos segundos. Poco después, una bola de nieve apareció de la nada y se estampó contra su cara, provocando que la chica soltara todo lo que llevaba en las manos por la impresión. Se limpió la cara y se abrazó a sí misma en ademán de protegerse.

Estaba asustada porque nunca lo había sentido tan fuerte. Nunca había sentido tanta sensación de seguridad dentro de sí. Le aterraba esa sensación de seguridad absoluta. No quería pensar en ello, no quería creer de nuevo.

Abrió los ojos, sorprendida.

-¿Jack? –preguntó a la nada, en un hilo de voz.

Estúpida, ahora sí que lo era.

Pero entonces sintió algo que nunca antes había sentido: calor. Un cálido frío que la envolvía en toda su esencia y con todo su ser.

Cerró los ojos, intentando regresar a la normalidad, estaba cediendo ante su locura.

-No tengas miedo –susurró el viento.

Natasha abrió los ojos y dio unos pasos hacia atrás, tropezándose con la tumba de su abuelo y cayéndose encima, de culo, pero no le dio importancia. Debía de estar imaginándoselo.

-Sé que crees, sólo déjate llevar –susurró de nuevo.

Se pellizcó el brazo con todas sus fuerzas, sintiendo el peso de la realidad concentrado en el pequeño punto de dolor que se había auto impartido. No era un sueño, y ella sabía que no estaba loca, porque no lo estaba. ¿Verdad?

Suspiró hondo y se levantó, poco a poco. Si no lo estaba soñando ni estaba loca, significaba que era real, ¿verdad?

Cerró los ojos y pensó en los cuentos de su abuelo. Recordó como aquella vez, cuando tenía doce años, justo la noche antes de que su abuelo muriera, ella le había dicho que no quería escuchar ningún cuento porque estaba cansada. Ese día se había enfadado mucho con él porque estaba raro y no quería jugar con ella, como de costumbre. Y se lo hizo pagar.

Aunque se lamentó todos los días de su vida por haberlo hecho.

-Cu…cuéntame un cuento…-farfulló, casi en un susurro.

El viento volvió a alzarse, envolviéndola totalmente. Parecía feliz, tan feliz que incluso la contagió y la llevó a un sueño maravilloso en el que pudo ver a su abuelo, más joven y más risueño que nunca, con una pequeña niña de dos años en brazos y un chico albino apoyado en el alféizar de la ventana.

_"Mira Jack_ –dijo el abuelo – _ella es ahora la luz de mis ojos, está siempre llena de ilusión y felicidad"_

Jack sonrió y se sonrojó. Se acercó a ella casi volando y acercó su mano a ella, con ademán de tocarla, pero la niña le cogió el frío dedo con una fuerza fuera de lo común para un niño de esa edad.

"_Ak_ – espetó, risueña -_¡Ak!"_

"_Tú…_-dijo, sonrojado –_sabes mi nombre…¡me ve!_"

El abuelo le miró con cariño. Jack se emocionaba como si fuera un niño.

_"Ella cree en ti, Jack_ – dijo el abuelo, Jack le miró con la cara llena de felicidad – _creo que lo hará siempre, si estás a su lado"_

Volvió a sonrojarse y el abuelo rio ante ello.

_"Prométeme que cuidarás de ella, cuando ya no esté en este mundo"_

Hubo un silencio, en el que Jack le miró como si no acabara de entender las cosas, pero después bajó la mirada, un poco triste.

_"No digas eso Jamie, aún eres joven"_

El abuelo rio con ganas.

_"No tanto como tú, amigo_-dijo, provocando una leve risilla al albino, que parecía no saber qué decir – _algún día pasará, y necesitaré que alguien cuide de mi pequeña."_

Jack la miró por unos momentos y sonrió.

_"Es especial"_ –dijo, acariciándole el cabello azabache.

_"¿Cómo estás tan seguro?_ –preguntó el abuelo – _No es que no lo sepa, pero para que tú lo digas...algo más tiene que haber"_

_"No sé qué más es, pero lo sé desde antes de que naciera_ –balbuceó, sorprendiendo al anciano – _me lo ha dicho la luna."_

El abuelo sonrió, mirando a su nieta y a su amigo, que parecían haber congeniado de forma casi inmediata. No la había visto hasta entonces, pero en cuanto la conoció, supo que era ella, la niña de la que le había hablado la luna.

_"Se llama Natasha"_ –dijo Jamie.

Jack la miró con ternura.

_"Natasha…_-repitió –_ cree en mí, Natasha, porque siempre velaré por ti."_

Y entonces abrió los ojos, sonrojada. Eso había sido muy real, casi como un recuerdo visto desde fuera. Como si alguien se lo hubiera recordado, como un cuento.

Giró la cabeza y entonces le vio, albino, alto, descalzo y con una enorme sonrisa en la cara. Estaba tan sorprendida que se le hizo un nudo en la garganta, sabía quién era y por los pellizcos que se estaba haciendo en el brazo derecho –uno más fuerte que el anterior – supo que no estaba soñando.

-Hola –dijo, sentándose en su vara –te diría que cuanto tiempo, pero yo te veo todos los días, Natasha.

Silencio.

-Pero vamos, di algo, que no muerdo –refunfuñó, haciendo un puchero –mira que me voy y te dejo sola en el cementerio. No es que vaya a salir nadie de su tumba ni nada de eso, pero es casi de noche, y sé que te da miedo la oscuridad.

Natasha reaccionó ante eso y miró a su alrededor. Era cierto, le daba terror la oscuridad.

-Y…yo…

Jack se acercó a ella, cogiéndole el mentón con sus frías manos –manos que a ella le resultaron extrañamente cálidas, como si las hubiera sentido toda su vida, como si fuera correcto y todo estuviera en su lugar -.

-Cree, Natasha, igual que yo creo en ti –dijo, provocando un extraño sentimiento en ella; como si todo el miedo y la tristeza desaparecieran de su cuerpo de forma inmediata y para siempre.

Natasha sonrió y le miró a los ojos, por primera vez en años. Y entonces recordó haberle visto años atrás, en su más tierna infancia. Y recordó de dónde venía esa fe ciega que sentía por todos los cuentos de su abuelo.

-Jack…-murmuró, sonriendo –lo siento.

-No pasa nada – dijo, alejándose un poco y sonriendo ampliamente – pero me ha costado. Que lo sepas, eres dura de roer.

Ella se sonrojó. Era cierto que muchas veces había sentido ese impulso, el que había notado esa misma mañana, pero siempre se había conseguido convencer de que era todo una ilusión. Nunca le hizo caso, pero al final, la curiosidad y la necesidad pudieron más con ella de lo que podía su razón. Y ahora no lo lamentaba.

-Jack –dijo, casi emocionada. No sabía por qué pero quería, necesitaba llamarle, asegurarse de que estaba allí. Éste se giró, un poco sonrojado –gracias.

El espíritu sonrió un poco nervioso. A pesar de que ahora los niños sí creían en él, no acababa de acostumbrarse, y sabía además que nunca lo haría, formaba parte de su naturaleza. Jack sabía también que nunca llegaría a acostumbrarse al sentimiento que había nacido en su pecho incluso antes de que Natasha naciera, aquel del que la luna le habló años atrás. Y aunque le provocaba felicidad, sentía que las cosas no acababan de estar en su sitio. Pero no podía hacer nada.

A lo largo de la vida de Natasha –y de su amplia experiencia observando desde el anonimato a los humanos – había descubierto cosas que no eran para nada normales en ella. Pero si alguien le preguntaba, no sabría cómo explicarlas, simplemente las sabía.

Ella era especial, se lo había dicho la luna. Pero en cuanto la vio, no hizo falta ninguna otra explicación. Ni una pregunta más. Ni un por qué. Era algo inexplicable.

-¿Eso era un recuerdo? –preguntó, entonces. Jack despertó de sus cavilaciones y la miró, sonrojado.

-Sí, la primera vez que nos conocimos –dijo. Natasha también se sonrojó.

-Gracias por cuidar de mí –dijo, entonces.

-Ha sido un placer –respondió, sonriendo –pero aún no ha terminado.

-¿No ha terminado? –preguntó, confundida - ¿El qué?

-No lo sé –comentó el chico, un poco avergonzado –no me lo han dicho. Sólo sé que hasta entonces, he de protegerte.

Natasha se mordió el labio inferior, pensando en lo que le acababa de decir Jack. Claro, en el recuerdo, le dijo a su abuelo que ella era especial, pero, ¿en qué sentido? No se atrevía a preguntárselo tampoco.

-Perdona que no sepa contestarte –le dijo, un poco abochornado. Natasha le miró de nuevo, esta vez curiosa – la luna no suele hablar más de lo necesario. Pero te prometo que lo sabremos cuando llegue el momento.

-¿Y cuándo sabré cual es el momento? –preguntó.

-Simplemente lo sabremos –contestó –uno siempre acaba sabiéndolo, de una manera u otra.

Ella no dijo nada más, pero tampoco lo entendió.

Tampoco entendió los sentimientos que, sorprendentemente, no fueron cosa de ese momento, sino de un algo que había estado siempre allí, pero que no había salido a la luz hasta que volvieron a encontrarse.

Un sentimiento tan antiguo que era imposible, al menos para un espíritu y una humana. Y eso, hasta ella pudo comprenderlo.

Pero la luna quiso que el curso de la historia fuera diferente, y también fue la primera vez en mucho tiempo que Jack se enfadaba tanto con ella. Si eso era lo que tenía que pasar, entonces, prefería que no le hubiera encomendado nada. Porque de todas las cosas que podían pasar, esa era una que no se esperaba por nada del mundo.

Natasha tenía cáncer.

No era algo que se pudiera curar, y lo habían descubierto demasiado tarde.

-Lo siento mucho, Jack –dijo ella con una sonrisa, un día en el que estaban los dos solos en la habitación de ella. Una habitación cálida y acogedora, decorada con fotos llenas de recuerdos y dibujos de todo tipo.

El espíritu no pudo dejar de mirarla con rabia. No la sentía hacia ella, sino hacia la luna, hacia él mismo por creer en ella y su forma de hacer las cosas. Sabía que era así, pero no quería que esto acabara de esta forma. No quería volver a estar solo. No así.

-Pero no vas a estar solo –le dijo, leyéndole el pensamiento.

En los escasos seis meses que habían pasado desde que se volvieron a encontrar, en aquel cementerio, Natasha había aprendido a entenderle. Ya no se sentía tan pequeña estando en su presencia, y él se había acostumbrado a que le entendiera como nadie lo había hecho nunca. Quizá por eso le dijo la luna que era especial.

Pero entonces, ¿por qué era tan cruel con él como para quitársela así?

-Todo estará bien –le dijo, acariciándole una mano. Jack se sobresaltó al sentir el calor que desprendía la muchacha.

No solían tener mucho contacto físico. Por nada y por todo a la vez, simplemente hablaban, reían y se contaban cuentos. Recuerdos, como si se conocieran desde tiempos inmemoriales.

-Aunque no esté aquí, cuidaré de ti –le dijo. Jack se sonrojó.

Natasha sabía que no tenía nada que perder, así que, sin pensarlo un solo segundo, se acercó a él y le besó.

Un beso suave y templado, mezcla del frío invernal y el calor de su cuerpo vivo. Y fue un beso eterno, especial. Único.

Jack nunca había probado algo como eso, ni se le habría pasado por la cabeza, pero sintió que era lo correcto. Que, quizá, eso ponía un poco las cosas en su sitio.

Pero eso no quitó la tristeza que se apoderó de él cuando, al día siguiente, Natasha no despertó. Ni a él ni a su familia, que lloraba con lágrimas amargas ante el cuerpo inerte de su querida hija, que aunque tenía la piel morena, parecía tan blanca como la nieve.

-Jack –dijo Tooth acercándose a él. Había pasado una semana entera en silencio absoluto, sin risas, sin bromas, sin…nada.

Y estaban todos muy preocupados por él.

-Tienes que ser fuerte Jack –le dijo, sentándose a su lado. Observaba la luna con una mirada vacía e inexpresiva. Pero Tooth sabía que, en esos momentos, estaba diciéndole cosas. Y también sabía que la luna le estaba escuchando, aunque respondía con el silencio – a lo mejor…-cogió fuerzas para decir lo que estaba pensando, pues en cierta forma, temía un poco la reacción de su amigo – a lo mejor esto es lo que tenía que pasar.

Jack abrió los ojos y el corazón se le aceleró de golpe. Se giró y la miró con cierta fiereza, pero ella le mantuvo la mirada.

-La luna a veces es muy ambigua –continuó – a veces…a veces las cosas no pasan de la forma que te esperas y después… ¡pum! Como cuando de repente de encuentras un diente increíblemente perfecto debajo de la almohada.

Jack no dijo nada. No estaba en pos de contradecir nada, porque sabía que en realidad tenía razón. Y lo peor de todo es que no había perdido la esperanza de eso fuera así desde el mismo momento en el que se enteró de su enfermedad. Pero no pasó nada. Murió y desapareció.

Y no volvió a verla en los quinientos años que siguieron. Y aunque no lo dejaba ver, no dejaba de pensar en ella.

-Tenemos que hacer algo –dijo Bunny, observándole desde el interior del habitáculo. Estaban todos en el castillo de Santa, se habían reunido porque ese mismo día, en el que la luna brillaba más que nunca, se cumplían los quinientos años exactos de la muerte de Natasha. Y cada año, era la noche en la que Jack más buscaba la luna.

Todos suponían por qué, pero nadie decía nada.

-¿Y qué quieres hazer, Bunny? –preguntó Santa, decaído también – como nuestra amiga la luna no nos diga nada…

Todos suspiraron. La situación les superaba con creces.

Estuvieron un rato en silencio, sin saber qué más hacer o decir, hasta que Bunny no lo soportó más.

-Me muero de calor –se quejó.

-Estamos en agosto, Bunny –dijo Tooth, amablemente.

-Estamos en el Polo Norte –respondió mordaz, el conejo.

Ella se quedó en silencio, meditándolo. Era cierto, en realidad. Por mucho agosto que fuera, hacía demasiado calor como para estar en el polo norte. Ella no lo sentía tanto porque su plumaje le permitía respirar sin problemas, pero Bunny era todo pelo, y estas cosas las padecía mucho.

Entonces Jack se levantó de golpe y les miró con los ojos abiertos. Ellos se miraron extrañados entre sí.

-¿Qué paza? –preguntó Santa, a la vez que Sandy emitía un símbolo de interrogación sobre su cabeza.

Pero Jack no contestó, sino que entró volando en la estancia y les pasó de largo. Había algo mucho más interesante para él en el fondo de la estancia.

Una chica chica con los cabellos negros como la noche y la piel tan bonita que parecía del color del trigo. Y sus ojos; Jack los reconocería en cualquier lugar.

Natasha.

Ella le miró con curiosidad, como intentando recordar algo. Y entonces se dieron cuenta de que en realidad, no recordaba nada. Pero a Jack no le importó, simplemente, se le llenó el pecho de felicidad.

-¿Quién eres? –preguntó Natasha.

Él sonrió.

-Jack Frost – contestó –el espíritu del invierno. ¿Y tú?

Ella frunció el ceño. Ese nombre le resultaba familiar, más allá de que supiera quién era. Había algo más.

-Natasha Sunrise – contestó.

Jack y los guardianes sonrieron.

-El espíritu del verano –dijo Tooth en un susurro -¡Eso era! –gritó, emocionada. Cogió a Bunny del pelo y empezó a pegar saltitos -¡Eso era! ¡Eso era lo que quería decir la luna!

Jack sonrió y le tendió la mano, pero, aunque ella dudó un poco antes de cogerla, sintió algo muy extraño dentro de sí al tocarle, algo que le resultaba extrañamente familiar.

Claro, tardaría en acostumbrarse, pero… ¿acaso no estuvo él tres cientos años sin ser visto y reconocido por nadie?

-Bienvenida –le dijo Jack, mirándola con una sonrisa enorme en la cara.

Ella le devolvió el gesto, iluminando cada rincón de la sala a medida que sonreía. Era una sensación tan cálida y agradable que en seguida se olvidaron del calor de la sala. Incluso Bunny.

-Me alegro de volver a verte, Jack.

Le miró unos instantes, observando aquella cara que estaba segura que conocía desde antes. Aquella presencia que había perseguido desde el mismo momento en el que despertó, en el que la luna le dijo su nombre. Fue el mismo día en el que le dijo que había alguien a quién debía buscar y, aunque no se acordaba, sabía que era él. No sabía por qué, pero tampoco le importaba. Las explicaciones estaban de más.

Y le besó.

No podía esperar más, tenía la sensación de que había pasado demasiado tiempo y, en realidad, era un beso suave, corto y efímero. Pero era algo realmente único, y estaba segura de que estaba destinada a eso.

A un sentimiento templado.

.

.

.

_¿Fin?_

* * *

_Muchas gracias por leer y nos vemos próximamente! ^^_

_Saludos,_

_K._


End file.
